Tony Anselmo
Tony Anselmo (ur. 18 lutego 1960 roku w Salt Lake City) - jest amerykańskim aktorem głosowym i animatorem; od 1985 roku jest głosem Kaczora Donalda, a pracę animatora rozpoczął w 1980 roku. Jego mentorem przez 3 lata w użyczaniu głosu postaci był oryginalny głos Donalda, Clarence Nash; animacji uczył się od animatorów-weteranów: Franka Thomasa, Olliego Johnstona, Erica Larsona i Milta Kahla. Disneyowskie role Jako Kaczor Donald Filmy * 1987: Down and Out with Donald Duck - Donald; Kaczka Daisy; Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio * 1989: Kto wrobił królika Rogera? * 1990: Książę i Żebrak * 1999: Fantazja 2000 * 1999: Mickey: Bajkowe święta * 2001: Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Café Myszka ''- Donald, siostrzeńcy Donalda * 2002: ''Mickey's House of Villains - Donald, siostrzeńcy Donalda * 2004: Król Lew 3: Hakuna Matata * 2004: Miki, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie (nominacja do nagrody Annie) * 2004: Mickey: Bardziej bajkowe święta Seriale * 1986: D-TV Valentine * 1987-1988: Kacze opowieści * 1988: Totally Minnie * 1988: Mickey's 60th Birthday * 1989-1990: Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color * 1990: Disney Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun * 1993: Szmergiel * 1994-1995: seria Mickey's Fun Songs * 1996-1997: Kacza paczka * 1998: The Spirit of Mickey * 1999-2000: Produkcje Myszki Miki * 2001-2003: Café Myszka * 2006-2016: Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki * 2012-2016: Butik Minnie * 2013-obecnie: Myszka Miki * 2017-obecnie: Kacze opowieści Atrakcje * 2003: Mickey's PhilharMagic Gry video * 2000: Mickey's Speedway USA * 2000: Szalone przygody Kaczora Donalda * 2002-obecnie: seria Kingdom Hearts * 2002: Disney Golf * 2002: Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows * 2002: Disney Sports Soccer * 2002: Disney Sports Skateboarding * 2002: Disney Sports Football * 2002: Disney Sports Basketball * 2003: Disney's Party * 2003: Toontown Online * 2008: Disney Think Fast * 2010: Epic Mickey * 2011: Kinect: Disneyland Adventures * 2012: Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch * 2012: Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion * 2013: Disney Magical World * 2014: Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes * 2015: Disney Infinity 3.0 Filmy * 1986: Wielki mysi detektyw - Bandyta #3 Seriale * 1995: Gargoyles - inne głosy * 2011: Fineasz i Ferb - różne głosy Animator do produkcji Disneya * 1985: Taran i magiczny kocioł - asystent animatora * 1986: Wielki mysi detektyw - kluczowy asystent animatora * 1988: Oliver i spółka - asystent przy animacji * 1989: Mała SyrenkaMała Syrenka (film)- animator postaci * 1990: Książę i Żebrak - animator postaci (Kaczor Donald) * 1991: Piękna i Bestia - animator (Szafa) * 1992: Aladyn - asystent animatora (Dżasmina) * 1994: Król Lew - kluczowy asystent animatora (młody Simba) * 1995: Pocahontas - kluczowy asystent animatora (Flik) * 1996: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame - główny kluczowy animator Clean-Up * 1997: ''Herkules'' - kluczowy asystent animatora; animacja Clean-Up * 1998: Mulan - kluczowy asystent animatora Clean-Up * 1999: Tarzan - główny kluczowy asystent animatora (Profesor Archimedes Quincy Porter) * 2000: Fantazja 2000 - kluczowy animator Clean-Up/animator * 2000: Nowe szaty króla - kluczowy asystent animatora (Pacha) * 2002: ''Planeta skarbów'' - kluczowy asystent animatora (Sarah) * 2004: Rogate ranczo - kluczowy asystent animatora * 2004: Miki, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie - animacja Clean-Up/kluczowy artysta Clean-Up (Kaczor Donald) * 2005: Kubuś i Hefalumpy - Artysta Clean-Up Ciekawostka * Fascynację w pracowaniu w wytwórni Disneya Anselmo wziął pod uwagę, oglądając w wieku czterech lat musical "Mary Poppins". en:Tony Anselmo fr:Tony Anselmo ru:Тони Ансельмо Kategoria:Animatorzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy